Mi Chica!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: TRADUCCION. Shun encuentra una carta escrita por Alice para algun chico. ¿Para quien sera?


**Hola a todos los lectores de este espacio que se tomen la molestia de entrar a esta historia, de nuevo es un traducción de otra historia. La historia de pertenece a 3UTFGohan3 y los personajes a sus respectivos autores, dejare colgadas dos traducciones, porque estaré fuera del Fanfiction por unas tres semanas (por exámenes) entonces quería dejar unos fics aunque no sean míos sino traducciones, espero las disfruten igual.**

**Disculpen las faltas de horrografia. **

**Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron su review en mi primera historia propia.**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos y mis penas los dejo con la historia.**

************************************************************************************

**Mi Chica.**

_Tu estoica actitud._

_Tu sedoso cabello_

_Tus ojos topacios_

_Tu hermosa sonrisa_

_Tú eres el chico de mis sueños, el que jamás pensé conocer_

_Siento mariposas en mi estomago y mis ojos se iluminan al verte caminar_

_Desearía decírtelo, pero sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí_

_La tímida, tranquila, feliz y nada especial Alice_

_¿Por qué habrías de quererme siendo tú tan especial? _

_Tan único y estupendo_

_Eres el único al que amo y no lo puedo soportar_

_Desearía que sintieras lo mismo por mí._

-

Mire fijamente el papel, molesto.

-¿Quién es este?-Pregunte para mí.

Puse la carta en mi bolsillo y empecé a caminar directo a la cafetería, era hora del almuerzo.

Cuando llegue a la mesa tenía una cara de genuino disgusto.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Exigí a regañadientes de manera dura

Las personas alrededor se quedaron en shock ante mi rudeza, pero la persona a la que hablaba no se encontraba sorprendida.

Ella se levanto de la mesa y camino conmigo a través del local.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunte molesto.

-Lo… Lo lamento.-Dijo ella escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, trate de controlar mi tono de voz controlando mi enfado.

-¿Quién es él?-Pregunte apretando mis dientes y mis pies.

Me miro confundida, esto nada mas hizo que me enojara mas, no era el momento de jugar al tonto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De esto.-Dije enseñándole el papel.

Ella lo tomo y lo miro detenidamente.

-¿Esto?-Pregunto de nuevo.

Respire profundamente.

-Si

-Esto era para ti Shun.-Dijo, mientras me le quede mirando en shock.

-¿Qué?

-La carta era para ti, ojos topacio y cabello sedoso. ¿A quién mas conoces con esas características además de tí?

Estaba sorprendido, pero feliz. El que le guste a Alice era como música para mis oídos. Y yo solo quería gritarle lo mismo a ella.

-Lo siento…-Dije sintiéndome avergonzado.

-Está bien, voy a pensar que te gusto por como lucias, parecía que matarías a quien fuera la persona, para la cual hubiera sido la carta.

-No lo hubiera matado, solo me hubiera asegurado que no le pusiera una mano encima a MI Alice.-Dije enrollando mis manos en su cintura y besando su frente.

Ella se ruborizó un poco.

-¿TU Alice?

-Si, si tú quieres serlo claro.-Le pregunte.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría…

-¿Cuál fue el punto de la carta, Shun?-Me pregunto.

-No lo sé, yo no la escribí.-Dije sarcástico.

Me dio un amistoso golpe en una costilla, y caminamos de regreso a la cafetería. Mi mano enrollada en su cintura. Todas las personas nos miraban, pero no me importa, yo tengo a mi chica.

**Fin.**

************************************************************************************

**Notas de la Traductora:**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado esta historia, déjenme comentarios si les gusta como lo traduje y yo tratare de subirles, todas las historias de Bakugan que hay en ingles, siempre y cuando sean Shun y Alice o Dan y Runo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a mi primera historia a:**

**Lautaro20.-Hola bueno, gracias por tu comentario me hiciste ver algo muy importante, para el futuro no hacerlo en mis propias historias, espero te guste esta traducción.**

**Wol-fer.-Gracias por tu comentario me ah hecho mucha ilusión tus palabras ten por seguro que dentro de las tres semanas que me ausentare por culpa de los exámenes tendré escrito por lo menos un fic mío de Bakugan. Espero te guste esta traducción.**

**Xxhikaxx.-Mija de verdad me preocupaste pero bueno me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia anterior de verdad sabes que tu punto de vista es el mas importante. Bueno ya que no estas en exámenes espero de corazón y hayas aprobado todas las materias. Y que te estes divirtiendo de lo lindo con las fiestas de tu ciudad, la cual espero algún día llegar a conocer. Espero que te guste esta traducción y la siguiente, por cierto colgué un Mimato también "Te Conozco" Bueno nos leemos pronto. Besos tkkk muchooo!!…**

**Gaahina 4e.-Bueno nena de verdad me emociono tu review, porque yo ya estaba resignada a que el único review que recibiría por la historia seria el de Xxhikaxx y mira sorpresa, tu me dejaste uno también de verdad me emociono. Y espero estas traducciones también te gusten.**

**Prometo colgar una historia mía cuando salga de los exámenes, claro si es que quieren que escriba otra para publicarla. Y si no quieren Me dicen no más, sin compromisos.**

**Los quiere:**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


End file.
